


Без одежды ты настоящая

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня вечером так одиноко.<br/>Перевод фика "unclothed you are true", автор Smilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без одежды ты настоящая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unclothed you are true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283040) by [Smilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla). 



Эллен не удивлена, когда Дин стучит в ее дверь. Полчаса назад позвонил и предупредил Бобби. Умный мужик этот Бобби, Эллен переняла у него пару уловок.

Она обрывает извинения, готовые сорваться с его губ, положив два пальца на губы, и обнимает его.

— Ты долго, — шепчет она, когда наконец впускает, и Дин, почесывая макушку, заходит.

На столе для него уже стоят теплое рагу, свежее пиво, чуть разбавленное святой водой. Она доверяет Бобби, но сейчас тот за тысячи миль отсюда, и даже он не умеет распознавать демонов по телефону.

Они болтают, пока Дин ест. По большей части Эллен вообще-то, а он слушает, поглядывая на дверь, непривычно притихший и все еще дерганый после того, чего он там сегодня делал. Она рассказывает ему о Джо, о ее редких звонках, о своей работе в центре для бездомных. Эллен честна и приветлива, не она обычно что-то скрывает.

— По-прежнему ютишь всяких бродяг? — спрашивает он.

— Тебя же я пустила.

Он смеется, она подхватывает, доставая бутылку приличного алкоголя и два чистых стакана, пока он кладет пустую тарелку в раковину.

— Еще на заднем дворе устроила огород, — рассказывает она, наливая виски в один из стаканов. Эллен обустроила жизнь для себя, хорошую жизнь. Как можно дальше от мира охотников. Хоть это и не значит, что она не в курсе того, что происходит.

Он выпивает виски одним глотком и наконец расслабляется, голова больше не вжата в плечи. Эллен снова наполняет его стакан, потягивая виски из своего.

— Где Сэм? — Эллен старается сохранить беспечный тон, но, черт возьми, она имеет право знать, с чем он пожаловать к ней на порог, и то, что Сэма с ним нет, необычно.

Дин пожимает плечами.

— У него свои дела.

— Дин…

Он шумно выдыхает через нос. 

— Эллен, все в порядке. Многое изменилось, когда… — он машет рукой, словно не может объяснить, — многое изменилось, но я не привел ничего опасного за собой на хвосте.

Он смотрит на стакан в руке, пальца все побиты, под ногтями полукружья грязи.

Эллен кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. Она не верит ему, в любом случае, не в ту часть, что про опасность. Такие, как он, всегда приводят за собой опасность, и этот урок Эллен не сможет забыть.

— Упокаивал призрака в Альбукерке, вспомнил, что ты неподалеку живешь.

— Я рада, что ты приехал, — говорит Эллен внезапно осипшим голосом. Она перестает потягивать виски и опрокидывает стакан одним глотком, наслаждаясь, как тепло медленно обжигает ее почти пустой желудок. Она все еще честна. Эллен рада, что он приехал.

Дин смотрит на нее, под глазами залегли настолько глубокие тени, что Эллен кажется, будто он стареет и ссыхается прямо у нее на глазах. Она моргает, и снова на нее смотрит его молодое лицо, бледное и усыпанное веснушками. Дин хмурится, как будто пытается что-то для себя решить, и сердце Эллен принимается биться быстрее.

Внезапно он встает, звук отодвигаемого по деревянному полу стула раздается громко в повисшей тишине. Два шага, и он у окна, стоит спиной к ней, и обеими руками касается стекла. Эллен наливает себе свой качественный виски на два пальца, быстро выпивает и тоже встает.

То, что произойдет, неизбежно, она это знает. Она этого хочет.

Его спина напрягается, когда она кладет ладонь ему между лопаток, затем Дин поворачивается, всем телом прижимая ее к стене.

— Эллен, боже…

Она произносит «ш-ш» ему в рот, лижет потрескавшиеся губы, все еще сохранившиеся вкус пива и виски, пока она не стирает его полностью.

Он расстегивает ее рубашку, пока она борется с его пряжкой. 

— Скажи мне, что у тебя есть, — произносит она. Он кивает, что-то шелестит, пока она пытается добраться до его члена. Из губ вырывается стон, когда Эллен наконец сжимает вокруг него пальцы. Дин стонет вместе с ней, заглушая звук раскрываемой упаковки презерватива. Пахнет резиной и смазкой, когда он натягивает его на себя.

Эллен отбрасывает джинсы. Трусики между ног уже намокли.

Дин разглядывает ее, его джинсы все еще висят на бедрах, бледная голая грудь тяжело опускается и поднимается.

Она закидывает левую ногу ему на бедро, направляя внутрь. Войдя, он подхватывает ее за ягодицы и приподнимает.

Эллен просит: — «Давай, давай», — надеясь, что поворот ее головы и жар на лице вполне сойдут за приглашение. Все как в тумане, кроме его лица: четкого, освещенного лунным светом, и глаза кажутся яркими, даже когда он сжимает крепко веки, толкаясь в нее.

Она тычется носом в изгиб между его подбородком и плечом. Дин пахнет свежевскопанной землей, влажной плесенью кладбища, где он провел полночи. Ее кожа тоже пахнет свежей землей, после огорода на заднем дворике. Она выращивает, он обращает призраки в пыль, удобряет землю.

Эллен проезжает спиной по стене при следующем толчке, с утра у нее будет все болеть. Она уже не так молода, как раньше, но у нее кружится голова от того, с какой легкостью он удерживает ее на весу, подхватив за ягодицы и задевая теплыми и скользкими от пота руками ее бедра. Она разрешает держать себя так, как уже давно не разрешала, и на какое-то время его бледная кожа, свет на его волосах это то, что нужно. Как магический фокус, от которого ее бросает в дрожь, и ей приходится моргнуть, чтобы прогнать иллюзию.

— Стол, — говорит она и трепещет, когда он делает так, как она просит. Эллен кожей прижимается к его пупку, и его член движется в ней. Дин стонет с первым шагом, выдыхая теплым напротив ее левого уха. Она цепляется за его шею, переплетая между собой пальцы. Прижимается грудью к его каменной груди и разрешает себя нести. Эллен настолько мокрая, что его член непристойно чвакает, когда он укладывает ее на стол, удивительно нежно, как будто она может разбиться.

Она не разобьется. Ему следует знать, что она неразбиваема, несгибаема и несокрушима и обречена оставаться одна. Она закидывает пятки ему на задницу, стаскивая джинсы ниже, пока не касается пятками голой кожи. Она тянет его на себя, пока он не погружается глубоко, и теперь она может сжаться вокруг него, удержать на месте. Недвижно.

Один стакан скатывается со стола и падает на пол, не разбиваясь.

Ощущение тяжести тела Дина крышесносно, потрясающе реально. Эллен знает, что он может раздавить ее. Здесь, на ее кухонном столе Дин может раздавить ее, обратить в пыль, как тысячи призраков, которых он сжег. И она дает себе зарок, что никогда не даст этому повториться.

Поэтому Эллен улыбается широко и тепло у его открытого рта. Прикусывает его нижнюю губу и смеется выражению на его лице, удивленному и знающему, словно он все понял. Он ухмыляется, пытаясь двинуться, но Эллен напрягает мышцы и удерживает его на месте. Потрясающее трение его лобка о ее клитор, его грубых волос о ее. Он запускает пальцы между их ног, Эллен притягивает его голову вниз, стонет, когда язык оставляет мокрую дорожку от ее шеи до левого соска. Дин останавливается, влажно дыша на ее грудь, и теперь она отпускает его. Разрешает медленно и ровно толкаться в нее, пока они, мокрые от пота, оба не кончают.

На удивление, чувство неловкости не приходит. Эллен смеется над тем, как Дин старается не смотреть на нее, одеваясь. Она, смеясь, хлопает его по заднице, отчего он вскрикивает и кажется наконец юным, на свой возраст, впервые с того времени, как он постучал в ее дверь.

— Устал? — спрашивает Эллен.

— Черт, нет! — отвечает Дин, и в его тоне слышится привычное бахвальство.

Эллен сцеловывает его с лица.

— У меня есть комната с кроватью по коридору дальше, — говорит она, — слева последняя дверь. Перед моей спальней.

Она проводит ногтем вдоль его подбородка:

— Обычно, когда охотники вроде тебя приходят за помощью, я закрываюсь ночью на ключ.

Дин кивает.

— Правильно, Эллен, — говорит он, — не надо тебе больше пускать незнакомцев.

Эллен хочет, чтобы он замолчал.

— Я не поверну сегодня ключ в замке.

Дин прислоняется к ее руке, закрывая глаза на секунду. Он мотает головой.

— Эллен, я… слишком много всего происходит. Сэм…

— Я знаю, — обрывает его Эллен и уходит, оставляя одного его на кухне.

Этот выбор предстоит сделать не ей, Эллен это прекрасно известно. Но, может, позже он постучит в ее дверь, и сердце прыгает в груди при этой мысли. Она не хочет спать одна сегодня. Только не сегодня.

\--


End file.
